Sunrise Swimming
by Fall-down-Alice
Summary: When you're in love with your best friend, things are hard. Being 16 makes it harder. Both of you being girls certainly doesn't help with the matter.


**Another one-shot! Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Sunrise Swimming

The sky was still dark when Alice shook me awake, almost rolling me over and out of bed.

"Come on Rose! We promised each other we would go swimming at sunrise."

Groaning I sat up and glanced outside, seeing no sign of the sun whatsoever.

I was just about to flop down into bed and cancel sunrise swimming yet again when Alice leaned down and put her face directly before mine.

Freckles littered her sunkissed cheeks and her blue eyes sparkled.

We synchronized like we always did. She breathed out and I breathed in, tasting the air and cinnamon.

"Pretty pretty please? I couldn't sleep, I was so excited. It sounds so artsy, swimming at sunrise."

Cinnamon swirled in my mouth, activating my tastebuds, awakening my mind. I was growing excited just listening to Alice and really wanted to go swimming now, too.

"Okay, I'm in, but quiet, alright? I don't want to wake the other girls. Let's take our swimsuits with us and change at the lake, okay?"

Alice nodded, grinning like the cat that won the lottery and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the window and opening it. Shyly we looked around but no teacher was in sight.

Alice's hand was warm and soft, wrapping securely around mine, keeping me grounded and floating at the same time.

The metal of the windowsill was cold under my thighs, spreading icy fingers up and down where heat had been before.

The breeze ruffled our hair, playing with us and beckoning us towards the lake. We sprinted through the grass, long strides with bare feet.

While we ran the world was painted a rosy pink, promising another hot day full of swimming and teasing.

We arrived at the lake and doubled over in laughter. Alice started undressing, pulling her t-shirt and tiny shorts of and then the rest.

I tried not to stare, but like every other time I lost. The hairs on her arm shimmered like warm glitter in the light and her small white breasts looked so taunting and so artsy.

At home she would sometimes take her bra off and take a hold of them, looking critically at me and asking:

"Are they too small, too white, Rose?"

I would always look at them, trying not to flush and finally say in a bored voice:

"Of course not Alice, you know they are perfect. Stop it." But I hoped she never would.

Her legs were all kinds of smooth since she started shaving but after a day or two they got all scratchy, reminding me of sandpaper. But today they were smooth and soft.

"Well, are you changing, too, or do you wanna stare some more?" Alice asked while laughing.

I started laughing but inside I was flustered, trying hard not to flush. So I started stripping, too.

I never looked at Alice while doing so, just pretending she was looking at me and thinking about my breasts and smooth legs.

She probably never did.

We ran into the water holding hands, splashing the world with the other one, being artsy and fun just like a picture.

Icy waves crashed my body, pumping it with adrenaline.

After a moment we started splashing each other, taking each other's foot and pulling it way under water.

One time I got her under for a whole minute and when she surfaced her hands were pruny and her mouth full of water that she promptly spit at me.

I made disgusted noises but I really didn't mind. Slowly she pulled me nearer, real near, letting our breaths synchronize, tasting me.

Her smile slowly vanished and and she stared at me.

I touched her waist, feeling her goosebumps and stroking her ribs.

Slowly my head tilted and my eyes closed, feeling her breath come nearer and nearer till it was one.

Her lips were soft and her wet hair touched my shoulder and chilled my collarbone.

Slowly, so slowly, her tongue touched my lip, then my mouth and then my tongue, stroking it languidly.

It was kind of gross but also kind of artsy and warm.

No, hot. My body was heating up, a fire starting between my legs like it sometimes did late at night when I pinched and stroked until I was panting, stuffing the pillow in my face.

My hand moved higher over every single rib till it was touching her soft white breast through the swimsuit.

"Stop!", she yelled. "I'm not like that!"

I touched her face with my hand, but she flinched away.

"You aren't like what?", I asked, unsure now.

"You know!"

I told her I didn't.

"I'm not gay!" She almost screamed it. The water felt chilling now, like some beast trying to drag me under.

"I'm in love with you." I said because it was the only thing I could say.

"Well, I don't love you!"

I swear the whole camp could hear it.

I tried reaching for her, but she broke away and dived under the surface, leaving me hanging with my hand still in the air.

Almost at the beach, she finally broke the surface and trotted out, lying herself down on a towel and fishing out a magazine.

I swam a few rounds, icy fingers moving up my hot thighs up into my stomach. I could hear the boys who wanted to join us for the sunrise swim laughing from the trees.

Quickly I started swimming for Alice, panic knotting my stomach, arms and legs flailing.

But they were there before me and Jasper was with them, hugging Alice and dropping onto her towel, blowing his awesome bangs out of his face and smoldering her with his big green eyes that said _come fuck __me_.

I finally reached the beach but Jasper had already taken her hand and was starting to lead her into the woods.

She wouldn't look at me. The guys were singing some pop song from the radio and I just wanted to die. They were almost at the trees when I yelled.

"Alice!" And she turned around.

I begged her with my eyes pretty, pretty please don't do this to me.

Begged her to reject him like every other time before.

Begged her to just love me, too.

But she looked at me, freckles kissing her sunkissed cheeks, no sparkle in her eyes and turned around.

* * *

**So? Good, Bad, Ugly? Reviews are like peanut butter cookies!**


End file.
